everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Garnet Blackburn
Pyrros Blackburn, more commonly known by as Garnet Blackburn, he/him is a 2016/2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Phoenix from Greek Mythology. He is in his Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Zanus von Olympus. In the destiny conflict, Garnet aligns himself with the Neutrals, not caring about destiny or sides. Growing up, Garnet never thought about finding who his father is. When new student Topaz Wakiya comes, he can't help but notice that they look very much like his mother. Character Personality Hardened by the years of being bullied at his old school, Garnet has formed a hard wall around himself, keeping everyone out and only letting a few people in. He rarely shows any emotion and if he does, it's usually a scowl, showing his annoyance or neutral look, his normal look. He also has a temper that is easily set off. The triggers can be anything that annoys him and, it doesn't help that his anger amplifies his power. There is a part of him that wants to get control over his temper, but part him of him doesn't. He is also very sport-motivated, unfortunately, the sports have to be solo or else he won't join. Anything involving sports, he'll be there, even if its to watch other classmates. Though, most of the time for that he is mentally complaining about how awful they are. As a young child, Garnet was very self-conscious about his wings, never wanting anyone to see them. Fortunately, years of bullying he got made him realize that his wings made him special, more special than others. He no longer hides his wings, but there are moments of weakness at times. However, his walls are slowly coming down and letting him return to his kind, friendly, and carefree personality all thanks to Blaze Vulcan. When he does start falling for Blaze, Garnet is very unsure about himself, he was a cold person not caring about anything, not even his grades, yet, Blaze a friendly and helpful was able to help him through was able to get through him. He's just not sure. Upon learning more about his family, and finding out Topaz is his twin sister, Garnet's cold personality makes a change, not big, but enough for some to see. He becomes very protective over Topaz like an older brother should and starts spending a lot of time with her. Appearance Garnet is a handsome young man with dark red-black hair, with a single dark orange streak of hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes stand out greatly against his dark tanned skin, and he has a pair of large reddish-tannish wings. Garnet used to keep them hidden, but now leaves them uncovered not caring what people think about them. When he is in his phoenix form, he has the appearance of a blackbird with dark flame like feathers. Interests and Hobbies Sports Garnet really loves doing sports, but, due to the bullying he endured, he refuses to do any sports that involve teams. Outdoors Garnet enjoys being outdoors. He's not much of an indoor person, which is probably due that he is a "bird" and wants to be free. While he is not in a class, he can no doubt be found outside. Powers & Abilities As the son of the Phoenix, Garnet was born with all of his mother's powers, including the turning into ash power. While he is the son of the Thunderbird, Garnet got no powers from him. Powers * Fire manipulation: Garnet was born with the power to manipulate fire. He is still able to control fire even in his Phoenix form. ** Black fire manipulation: Either as an extension or because he was born with it, Garnet is able to control black fire. *** Fire generation: Garnet is able to generate fire at will. He has complete control over it and uses a snap in order to have him summon his fire. *** Pyrokinetic constructs: Garnet is able to make constructs out of the fire. The constructs are solid and retain a fiery black glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals who can control fire can hold them without being burned. *** Fire resistance: Garnet possesses a high resistance to fire, where it can't harm him. * Shapeshifting: Garnet is also able to transform from a human form form to his phoenix form, where he turns into a jet black phoenix. He used to not like changing into his Phoenix Form but has gotten over the fear. But still only turns into his Phoenix form when he's alone with his mother. Garnet has a better time understanding her when his phoenix form since his mother is always in her Phoenix form. ** Phoenix physiology: As the son of the Phoenix, Garnet is able to use the abilities of a phoenix *** Healing tears: Garnet has the ability to heal using his tears. However, because it's rare to see him cry, he has to collect some of his tears and keep them safe. Due to it being rare to even see Garnet shed a tear, most people don't think he has this power. *** Flight: When in his phoenix form, Garnet is capable of flight. Though he doesn't go very fast, as he doesn't want to be caught flying. Garnet is capable of flying in his human form due to his wings but doesn't go out much because he doesn't want anyone to see his wings. *** Claw retraction *** Enhanced strength *** Enhanced balance and endurance *** Enhanced lung capacity: When in phoenix form, Garnet possesses a greater lung capacity than his human form. * Flight: With his wings, Garnet is capable of flying in his human form. * Immortality/Self-Resurrection: Garnet has the same power, though he finds it as a curse most of the time, as he will outlive his friends and is very scared about it. * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced speed, agility, and strength Skillset * Pyrokinetic combat: If needed be, Garnet is able to infuse his fire into hand-to-hand combat. * Multilingual: Garnet is able to speak Greek and write in Normal English. ** Understanding avians: As the son of the Phoenix, also a winged creature, bird, Garnet is able to understand birds. And as his mother is normally in his Phoenix form, he's learned how to communicate with her. Myth - The Phoenix How does the Myth Go? :Main: Phoenix How does Garnet Come Into It? Many years after the previous Phoenix had finished her myths and moved on, she met with another mythical creature and together had Garnet. Following the birth of her son, Skyla (Phoenix) moved to Greece where she never had contact with her lover again. Eventually, she moved herself and her son to New Salem of the Realm of Monsters and Garnet attended school with the other monsters. Unfortunately, due to him having a Normie appearance, he was bullied quite often. It's later learned that Garnet has a twin sister, Topaz, and the two were separated shortly after they were born. Their father taking Topaz and Garnet going with their mother. Neither would speak to each other until sixteen years later when Topaz and Garnet meet at Ever After High's Mythology Program. (more TBA) Viewpoint on Destiny As a Neutral, Garnet doesn't care but does proudly intend to inherit the position as the next Phoenix. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Alchemy Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Mythos Magic Period 4: Muse-ic Period 5: Ancient Arts Period 6: FEL Quotes Alternate Universe Super Hero: Justice Academy Garnet is the son of the heroine, Phoenix (civilian name: Skyla Brett) and hero Wakiya (civilian name: Achak Taima) and the brother of Topaz Taima, however, he is largely unaware of the fact of the latter. On day one, Garnet becomes friends with Zane Olsen, not caring that his parents were the famed superheroes Thunderman and The Peacock. Garnet is the first picked by Coach Quinton Quickster in "Power Placement". Like his canon person, Garnet can control black fire and change into a black phoenix, though this ability isn't known until his second year. Unlike his canon, Garnet was not bullied as a kid so he has a more kind, carefree personality. Trivia * His full name is Pyrros Aspen Blackburn. ** Pyrros is Greek for "flame-like" *** It is also a variant spelling of Greek name Pyrrhos, who was a son of Achilles. ** Garnet is named after the gemstone of the same color, which is a shade of red. ** Aspen is tied to his powers and phoenix heritage. *** The name Aspen is often used for winter terms as well. ** Blackburn comes for Garnet having black fire powers. * His birthday is on June 11th. * Being a mix of Native American and Greek, you'd think Garnet and Topaz would be mixes of their parents. That is not true, Garnet takes after their father while Topaz takes after their mother. * Garnet can't cook to save his life. * Garnet's hairstyle was inspired by Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender, especially in Season 6. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Neutrals